Away From It All
by BVR
Summary: Trance's People try to take her away to keep her from interfering in the upcoming war.Beka gets injuured and loses her memory and she and Rhade realizes they have feelings 4 each other. CHAPTER 10 NOW UP! ALL DONE! FINISHED COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Away from war.  
  
As Trance sat in her room, watering plants, she couldn't help feel something was not right. She felt this a lot. She had amazing guessing powers. Suddenly a shipwide alarm went off. "Trance! Get to med deck!" Dylan yelled. "On my way Dylan." Trance replied. I wonder what happened this time Trance thought as she ran to med-deck. Dylan was there when she arrived. "Trance, this is President Darion Shandow of Ozraya. His ship was attacked." Dylan gestured to the unconscious alien. "He got banged up pretty bad. Do what you can. "Yes, Dylan." Trance replied. "I need to get to the conference room. Join me as soon as possible." "Understood." She said. "Oh wow." She said softly to herself.  
  
"Captain Hunt, I am Airia Auril, First officer to Darion Shandow. I would first like to thank you for helping us," the blue alien said," Second, I would like to meet Trance Gemini." Dylan raised his eyebrows. He hadn't mentioned Trance at all and was pretty sure no one else had either. "Um, I'm confused, I don't know anyone by the name of Trance." Dylan said. Suddenly he didn't trust Auril and wanted to know what she was after. A small smile played at Auril's lips. "Yes, Captain, you do. She is on your med-deck right now." Auril finished, smiling slightly. "How did you..." Dylan's sentence drifted off. "Just, captain, tell her the time to dream is over. She will know what it means." Auril finished. "Alright, I'll be back then." Dylan said and went to find Trance.  
  
Dylan got to the bridge and told Beka and Rhade what had happened. "Oh creepy" Beka said. "Have you let her speak with Trance, Captain?" Rhade asked. "No, Rhade. Not yet. I still don't trust her." Dylan replied. "It could be a trap," Rhade continued," We do not know much about Trance but maybe this alien does. Maybe she knows something about her that we do not. Something that they could force her to reveal." "What, like super powers? Just 'cause you Nietzschean and can do things us pathetic humans cant doesn't mean Trance can too." Beka replied. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you actually cared what happened to her." Beka finished. "Contrary to what you might think, Beka, I do care what happens to her. She is, after all, a member of this crew and essential to this mission, though we might not know how yet." Rhade retorted. Beka opened her mouth to speak but Dylan cut her off. "Either way. None of us want to see Trance hurt. I will go and talk to Trance and see what she has to say." Dylan finished.  
  
"And then she said, tell her 'The time to dream is over, She'll know what it means'" Dylan finished. He had just told Trance his entire conversation with Auril. "May I speak to her?" Trance asked. "Are you going to tell me what she meant?" "Possibly." "Alright"  
  
"Trance." Airia Auril stated as Trance entered the room. Trance looked at her and gave a short gasp of surprise. She whispered "Oh my God," under her breath. 


	2. 1 hour 45 min and 31 seconds

All Trance could do was stare. She hadn't seen another one in years. Airia Auril was blue. Literally. Not blue as in sad, but blue as in BLUE! To some this may just seem odd or insignificant, but to Trance it wasn't. Although she is gold and grey now, she used to be purple. This woman was light blue with dark blue lips and brown/blonde hair.  
  
"Trance,"Auril said again. "Do you know who I am?"  
  
"Yes." Trance somehow managed to say. Trance had seen her pictures before. She was the ruler of Trance's people.  
  
The door slid closed behind Trance as Auril said, "Then you probably know why I am here."  
  
"Rommie?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Yes?" Came the reply.  
  
"How long have they been talking?"  
  
"One hour, three minutes and 35 seconds, "Rommie answered.  
  
"Dylan! We are under attack!" came Beka's voice over the ship's intercom system.  
  
"On my way" Dylan said as he made his way to command.  
  
"It's the Aricads" Beka said as Dylan reached command.  
  
"What are they shooting at us for? All we ever did was help them out of engine trouble and Nitzschean problems and saved their sorry little butts from starvation by including them in the Commonwealth!" Harper exclaimed. "I have no idea Mr. Harper." Dylan answered. "Hail them."  
  
"Sure thing Boss," Harper answered. The Aricad showed up on the screen.  
  
"What are you doing Captain Hunt?" the he asked. Dylan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"I'm on my way to Taida." Dylan responded.  
  
"You are not welcome here. Not with your Nietzschean. And that gold thing." The Aricad spat.  
  
"The last time we were here, you didn't object to Tyr, why should Rhade be different?" Dylan said. Beka, the first officer, stirred a console away. Rhade frowned. He didn't like being compared to Tyr. Tyr used to be a member of the Andromeda crew. He knew that Beka were once somewhat together. He also knew that Tyr had betrayed Beka and everyone on the Andromeda. Tyr had also tried to kill everyone on the Andromeda when he had rallied his army. He, Rhade, would never do that. He was nothing like Tyr.  
  
"Leave Captain. Or in tem seconds I shoot." The Aricad disappeared from the screen.  
  
"We're 40 seconds away from a slipstream portal." Beka said.  
  
"Rhade take fire control!" Dylan yelled as a fresh wave of missiles hit the ship. Rhade console went dead, so he ran to share with Beka at the first officer's station. Suddenly, a huge barrage of missiles hit the Andromeda. Yells echoed through command. The first officer's console jerked with the rest of the ship. Beka hit the side of it and as another missile attack bombarded the ship, she flew over the console. Rhade threw his arm to try and stop her from flying off, but was too late. She landed ten feet away. 


	3. She cant get in the way!

Chapter 3  
  
Trance felt the ship quiver.  
  
"See? It has already begun!" Auril proclaimed.  
  
Trance ran out of the conference room. As soon as she reached the med deck, Rhade appeared carrying Beka. He looked very distressed.  
  
"Rhade! What happened?" Trance asked. Her breath caught in her chest as she saw the gash in Beka's head. Rhade set Beka carefully on the examination table.  
  
"She fell. The last hit before we went to slipstream flew her over the console." Rhade grunted. "I tried to stop her from flying over but I was too late."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Do what you can Trance. Do whatever you have to." Rhade said quietly.  
  
"Don't worry, Rhade. I will." She answered.  
  
Rhade glanced at Beka and left for command.  
  
"What I want to know is how they knew Trance was gold. Last time we were here she was her usual purpleness." Harper said. "She turned gold later. And why they have a problem with all Nietzscheans all of the sudden. They didn't seem to care when Tyr saved them from the Dragons."  
  
"I wonder, too Mr. Harper." Dylan replied.  
  
"If you ask me..."  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"The blue chick is behind it." Harper said, "There is something about her that is just...off. It seems whenever we welcome a visitor with open arms, we get our butts shot at by someone."  
  
"I know how you feel Harper, seeing as the missiles go through MY hull" Rommie stated. Auril stormed into command. "Captain! I have never been more insulted in my life!"  
  
"Well..." Dylan said. "Care to elaborate on that?"  
  
"She ran out! No explanation! No saying 'I'll be back'! NOTHING!" Auril screamed. Her normally calm, smug face was looked livid.  
  
"If you are talking about Trance," Dylan began, "Then I am sorry I do not agree with you." Dylan's voice was rising steadily until he was shouting. "BEKA WAS FLUNG ACROSS COMMAND AND IS AT THIS MOMENT FIGHTING TO STAY ALIVE! SO I AM SORRY IF TRANCE WAS TOO RUDE FOR YOUR LIKING! I WOULD MUCH RATHER HAVE BEKA ALIVE THEN YOU SATISFIED! TRANCE IS THE MEDICAL OFFICER AND WAS NEEDED!" Dylan finished.  
  
For some reason this seemed to anger Auril more then Trance running out on her. "Well...I...never..." Auril was so angry that words failed her.  
  
"You are not listening! Beka is more important then you!" This time it was Rhade who spoke.  
  
As if noticing him for the first time, Auril jumped back, her blue eyes widened it horror. "Keep away from me Kludge!" Auril shrieked. Rhade growled, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"I will not allow you to treat my crew like that." Dylan said," Rommie, escort Airia Auril back to her quarters. If she still wants to talk to Trance, she can meet her later."  
  
In medical, Trance was sitting with her head in her hands. This unusual sign of weakness from the gold alien evaporated immediately as Rommie's voice rang over the intercom. Trance jumped up. "How is she?" Rommie asked. Trance then realized that Rommie was in the room with her. She hadn't even noticed her come in.  
  
"Well, I've stopped all the internal bleeding and her body temperature is back down to normal, but...well, the part of her brain that deals with memory is severely swollen. When she wakes up, she might not know who we are."  
  
"For how long," asked Rommie.  
  
"I don't know. It could be a day, a week, a year or forever," Trance finished sadly.  
  
In her quarters, Auril was pacing. "I have to get Trance away from here. Away from it all. Everything. She cannot save Beka! If she does, it will all fall apart. She cannot interfere. She doesn't know the consequences. Their destiny will be all screwed up! "Auril raged to herself. 


	4. Huh?

Chapter 4  
Physically, Trance was in her room, watering her flowers. Mentally, she was reliving her conversation with Airia Auril.  
  
Conversation in Conference Room  
"It is time to awaken from the dream. The dream that you have been living for the past few years is over. You cannot interfere. You cannot tell them what you know. If you help or save one of them, you will destroy their pre-determined destiny!"  
  
"There is no pre-determined destiny, only the futures you think are right, that are how it all should turn out. Dylan will do what he must. I will be there for him. I will not leave them." Trance replied to Auril's speech.  
  
"No! Have you not been listening? Did you not hear Flew when he told you on Shintaida that you cannot avoid us forever? To never forget what side you are on?" Auril said.  
  
"That was before the corruption. Before the anger and hate and fear that has entered our people's lives! My people are no longer who they used to be! The are no longer wise, no longer peaceful! All you want to do is destroy and not create! To destroy, you must be willing to create! My loyalties are to Dylan, Whose ideals have never wavered!" Trance yelled angrily.  
  
Trance jerked back to reality as the door chime to her room went off.  
"Come in," Trance said.  
  
Dylan walked in. "Trance, Auril wishes to speak to you." Dylan said as Auril swept into the room.  
  
"You would not listen to reason so now I will take you by force," Auril said. She yanked a Stunner from her belt and shot Trance then Dylan with it. Auril picked Trance up and slung her over her shoulder. As she reached her ship, the door opened and standing in the doorway way Darion Shandow. He smiled.  
  
"How's the 'injury' " Auril smirked.  
  
"Not too bad." Shandow smirked.  
  
Airia tossed Trance unceremoniously onto the floor and erected the force field around her.  
  
"Oh...What hit me?" Beka muttered as her eyes flickered open. "Trance, Rev, Harper?" Then she noticed a man sitting in the corner. Where am I? She thought. Beka studied the sleeping man. He was very good looking. Brown hair, big muscles, nice eyes...Wait! His eyes are open? He's awake! He stood up and started walking over to her. Beka saw bone blades on his arms and realized he was Nietzschean. She had never met one but remembered someone telling her they were evil and vicious. She looked around. She couldn't run, he was in front of the door, she couldn't fight, he could take her. Besides, he didn't look that horrible. His eyes were full of concern. Now Beka was really puzzled. Who was this and where was she?  
  
"Beka?" he asked.  
  
He knows my name!  
  
"Do you remember me?" he asked  
  
"Um, no. Who are you? Where am I? How'd I get here and where are Trance Rev and Harper!" Beka asked defensively. Inside, though, she was afraid. The man sighed and looked down.  
  
"Let me explain. Harper is in engineering working on something called Rosie, Rev...well Rev left the Andromeda a year ago to...well I don't really know and Trance should be here in medical." He answered, "As for me, I am Telemachus Rhade and I don't think you really like me much. You are on the Commonwealth ship Andromeda Ascendant. You have been here for almost five years."  
  
"Huh? Buddy, I hate to break it to you but the Commonwealth fell 300 years ago. I have never heard of the Andromeda Ascendant, nor Telemachus Rhade and Trance and Harper wouldn't help whoever you are and Rev Bem has been and will always be a member of my crew and wouldn't leave willingly." Beka answered stubbornly.  
  
The man, Rhade, sighed. This is worse then I thought. I wonder if a powerful memory or experience explained could jog her memory.  
  
"Let me explain what happened the last five years." Rhade said. As he told Beka all that had happened, he had such sincerity in his eyes and such compassion that she didn't care what everyone said. She couldn't help trust the Nietzschean. 


	5. Chapter 5Great job valentine, real witty

Chapter 5  
  
Beka sighed. She was on Obs. Deck with Rhade, looking at the stars.  
  
"The stars look great" Beka said. She winced. The stars look great? You moron valentine! Rhade knows so much about you then he'll know you like the stars! She thought bitterly. She was making a fool of herself in front of him! From what Rhade told her, she could be a real jerk. She had asked him about it. It was obvious he was trying to make it sound like he was acting like he deserved it but she knew he didn't. She sighed. Rhade immediately looked around in concern.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rhade asked.  
  
"Fine," Beka smiled, "Um, I'm sorry the...um...the me that...well...remembers everything is so mean to you. Sorry I am so horrible. I don't know why I'd do that."  
  
Rhade looked down. He had told her about Tyr leaving but he had made it look like he left like Rev, to be in good terms with the crew.  
  
"I don't know. I never asked you," Rhade answered.  
  
"Well as soon as I remember I will let you know," She responded, "I will try not to be so....evil. I don't know if I can but I will try." Beka grinned. So did Rhade. Oh wow he has a great smile! Beka thought.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rhade muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Beka said. Great job, Valentine. Real witty.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't stop you from flying over the console. I might have been able to stop you if I reacted quicker..."Rhade trailed off. Beka looked horrified.  
  
"There is nothing you could have done! Besides, this could count as a good thing. I was so busy hating Nietzscheans that I never would have realized I care about you a lot." Beka stopped. Her eyes became wide. Oh crap oh crap Valentine! What have you done?!  
  
Suddenly, Dylan came charging into the room looking extremely disoriented.  
  
"Where is Trance" he stumbled a little as he came over to them."Beka? What are you doing up?"  
  
"We haven't seen Trance, is she still with Auril?" Rhade asked.  
  
"Rhade..."Beka said slowly," Look at his eyes. His pupils are dilated. I don't think he even knows what we're saying."  
  
"I know what you are saying it is just the room is sliding back and forth. The last thing I remember was taking Auril to Trance's room and then... then she shot Trance with her Stunner! She has Trance!" Dylan said.  
  
"Why does Auril want Trance?" Beka asked.  
  
"I don't know." Rhade answered." Maybe it has something to do with her past. Or maybe the future. You never can really tell with her can you?"  
  
As they reached command, Harper was at the door, about to go in.  
  
"BOSS!" Harper yelled as he pulled Beka into a bear hug.  
  
"Harper! Harper? HARPER! You are strangling me." Beka shouted.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I just thought there was no freakin way you could come back! Butcha did! You did!!!!!"  
  
Great, they all thought I was going to die. Very reassuring, Beka thought.  
  
As they went into command, Rommie gave them an update.  
  
"Auril's ship is headed for a slipstream portal. Curious...There are only three life signs aboard." Rommie said.  
  
"That isn't possible. That isn't! When they docked here they had over one hundred crew aboard! Who is on that ship Rommie?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Well, there is Airia Auril, Trance, and Darion Shandow..." Rommie trailed off.  
  
"That isn't possible! He was barely alive when we first saw him!" Rhade said.  
  
"Nevertheless, he is one that ship and he is one of the only three there."  
  
Nobody seemed to notice Beka, who was standing in a corner. She didn't really understand what was going on but she knew one thing , Trance was in trouble. Beka left command in the middle of one of Dylans "It isn't possible" 's.  
  
"Captain! The Maru has been launched." Rommie said.  
  
Rhade's head whipped around. BEKA. He thought. 


	6. Rhade?

Chapter 6  
  
"Beka! What the hell are you doing?" Rhade yelled. The Andromeda had managed to reach Beka.  
  
"I'm getting Trance back!" Beka said.  
  
"You don't know what you are doing Beka!" Dylan said.  
  
"Look, Dylan, I may not remember you but from what Rhade tells me, you care a lot about your crew. I am one of your crew. I may never remember you or know who any of you are! But Trance does remember. She knows who you are! You need her to defeat the Magog!" Beka yelled over the sound of Auril's ship's missiles. "Dylan, please. Trance is one of the most important people in my life. If I don't do anything, I will regret it. Rhade..."  
  
Rhade looked up. Concern filled his eyes and made Beka's heart skip a beat.  
  
"Rhade, I'm sorry. For what happened in Obs Deck. I didn't mean to make you feel uncom..." Right then, the communication was cut.  
  
"Anything you want to tell me?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Not at the moment." Rhade answered.  
  
"Captain, she will reach Auril's ship in 35 seconds." Rommie said.  
  
"Dammit Beka!" Dylan said.  
  
"Captain, somebody should help her, she can't do it alone. How will she take on Shandow and Auril? She isn't exactly at her strongest." Rhade said.  
  
"Agreed. Andromeda, How much longer until we are in range to shoot the bucky cables?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Bucky cables are not offline." Andromeda responded.  
  
"What! Since when?" Dylan asked.  
  
"Unknown."  
  
"You gotta be kidding me. Harper?" Dylan asked.  
  
"it'll take me at least a half hour, Boss. I don't know how she did it but Auril screwed them up bad!" Harper responded.  
  
"Great."  
  
"Captain, why don't we take a slip fighter down?" Rhade asked.  
  
"All hanger doors containing slip fighters are not operational either." Andromeda said.  
  
"It's like they wanted Beka to come! We would have more of a chance of catching them in the Maru! The sealed all but the Maru's hanger doors knowing it would need Beka's access code to leave the hanger!" Harper said.  
  
"Exactly what I was thinking, Mr. Harper." Dylan muttered.  
  
"Are you saying there is nothing we can do? There is no way we can help her?" Rhade asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have no idea...wait a minute! You could take an escape pod! Gimme a few minutes and I can make it fast enough to catch them!" Harper said excitedly.  
  
"Do it Harper!" Dylan said.  
  
"Rhade! Rhade! Dammit." Beka said as the transmission ended. "What am I getting into? I don't know where they might be keeping Trance! Great thinking Beka! Dylan wont come for you!"  
  
Trance was pacing in what she imagined was Auril's brig.  
  
"Beka is going to come, and Auril will get what she wants." Trance said, "If she catches Beka, she will have a clear path!" 


	7. Trapped

Chapter 7  
  
Trance continued her pacing.  
  
"I should have told Dylan. I should have told him about what might become of Beka. What her future might hold." Trance said. But why? Why would Auril, the leader of my people, not want that future to happen? She is supposed to be wise. Maybe...maybe my people have become more corrupt then I have imagined. Maybe the Abyss has them. Either way, they have changed. They don't want a good future. They don't want peace. They want destruction. The Magog will be stronger then ever with the stars on their side. This is going to be a bad war. Evil...the evil...could win. Trance looked down sadly. A thud brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up. Oh no! Beka please don't be here!  
  
"Harper, how is that pod coming?" Dylan asked.  
  
"I am almost...I'm done! Another example of my freakin' genius!" Harper said smiling.  
  
"Captain, I request to go to Auril's ship and help Beka." Rhade said. Dylan raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Rhade? You and Beka don't exactly get along." Dylan said.  
  
"I know that Captain. It is different now. She is different..."Rhade trailed off.  
  
"Fine. But Rhade, bring her back in one piece." Dylan said.  
  
"That is my goal." Rhade said. Dylan nodded. "I'm coming, Beka." Rhade muttered under her breath.  
  
In command... "Rommie, is there anyway that our weapons are working?" Dylan asked, hoping Auril hadn't disconnected them too.  
  
"Yes. Weapons are working. Harper just fixed them." Andromeda responded.  
  
"Good, target their engines."  
  
"Dammit!" Shandow yelled. The engines had been hit and were down. "Dammit!" he yelled a second time as main power went out.  
  
"AURIL! ALL POWER IS OUT AND SYSTEMS ARE FAILING EXCEPT LIFE SUPPORT AND ARTIFICIAL GRAVITY AND...DAMMIT! DOCKING PORTS ARE STILL WORKING! THE BEKA PERSON CAN STILL GET ON!!!!"  
  
"That's the idea," Auril said smiling.  
  
Beka had just docked the Maru. She took a deep breath and went into Auril's ship. Ok Valentine, you can do this. Where is Trance? Oh wow this place is huge! Beka gave a jump as she heard a great thud. There were footsteps coming. Closer...Closer...closer. She ducked behind a crate in the hall. It looked like a crate of explosives. She dared to peek from behind the box. There was no one in the hallway. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder from behind and pulled her back. As it did, another hand flew to her mouth so she would not make noise. She tried to scream but the hand was clapped so tight she couldn't scream. The other hand held her across the waist so she couldn't move either. She was trapped. 


	8. She seems to trust me now

Chapter 8  
  
Beka tried to get free but the strong hands wouldn't let go. Finally, she gave up and went limp. Her attacker turned her around. She gasped.  
  
"Rhade?" she whispered.  
  
"You didn't honestly expect Dylan to let you do this yourself did you?" He whispered back. Beka smiled.  
  
"Good. I'm glad you're here."  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Auril? Can you hear me? Damn. The communications are down." Darion Shandow had just rounded the corner. Beka and Rhade were already behind the crate.  
  
"Darion do this, Darion do that. She acts like I am here personal servant. Darion, go find Beka. Beka is what we are after. Blah blah blahrggggggg!!!" Darion's whining turned to a sound of pain as Rhade jumped from behind the crate and stuck his bone blades into the man. Darion growled and fell to the floor. Rhade motioned for Beka to come. She creeped out of her hiding spot.  
  
"We have to find Trance." She said.  
  
"Why do they want Trance?"  
  
"I don't know. Before Trance went all gold, she looked somewhat like Auril. I remember on Shintaida there was a man that looked like Auril. Maybe they are Trance's people. They look a lot like her. And Shandow looks a lot like Flex...wait..."she bent down and wiped Shandow's face. A thin powdery substance came off. Underneath was blue skin.  
  
"I knew I recognized him! This is Flex! He and Trance talked on Shintaida. Maybe...maybe that is why they are here. They want Trance back."  
  
"It is possible. But why did he say Auril told him to get Beka?" Rhade asked.  
  
"I don't know." Beka responded," But we better go find Trance."  
  
"Harper! We need those cables!" Dylan yelled.  
  
"I'm working on it. Sheesh talk about your unappreciated genius."  
  
"Captain! Auril's ship is getting more power! By my calculations, they will get to slipstream in ten minutes." Rommie said.  
  
"HARPER!"  
  
Auril had walked down to the brig to make sure that Trance was still there. She had flicked a few switches (that's right switches) and got a reserve of power. "Slip stream capable in 10 minutes and 34 seconds" The computer said. Auril merely smiled.  
  
"Dear Trance, it is good to see you are up."  
  
"Why have you done this? Why have you changed sides, gone to the evil?" Trance asked.  
  
"Trance, there is no such thing as good and evil. There is simply the strong and the weak. The strong triumph while the weak fail! We are strong! The humans are weak! The Magog and the Abyss are strong! There is no reason for the strong to help the weak! The weak will always be weak! When the Magog arrive, the will destroy the humans and all inhabitants. All that will be left are the Magog...and the Stars." Auril smiled wickedly.  
  
"And what happens when stars and the Magog are all that is left? You shall fight! You will all try to be dominant! You will destroy each other and there will be nothing left! There will be no Magog! No Abyss! There will only be black! The black of eternal night! The black of evil! The black that clouds the vision of the wise! The black the Abyss relishes! You will not prevail! You will simply destroy this Universe! Then, you will go on to the next universe and in 500 million years destroy that too! And it will go on like that forever! That is not strong! That is cowardly! You are too cowardly to fight the evil! Trance yelled at Auril.  
  
"You don't know what you speak of! We have not seen that future!" Auril screamed, looking very pale.(Pale as in lighter blue ()  
  
"That is because you are blinded by the darkness! Your vision is corrupted as is your soul. You do not see possible futures, you see the evil's will."  
  
"You are wrong! You were wrong to ally with the Humans! With Dylan and Beka! Dylan will be taken care of, as will Beka! Darion is going to retrieve her now. And you will see her suffer for her future, for what you have done." Auril looked insane. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was twisted into a sick grin.  
  
"You cannot know Beka's future! It isn't what you think! She will help defeat the Abyss! And Magog!" Trance cried desperately.  
  
"That isn't why she is important and you know it! She will..." Auril stopped suddenly. "Something is wrong."  
  
"No, something is very right!" Trance said. I can feel it. Beka, I'm so sorry. I will make it up to you, I promise! Trance thought.  
  
"Darion respond!" Auril shouted over the intercom.  
  
"He won't answer you." Trance said smiling. "He can't."  
  
"Thank God this ship is smaller then the Andromeda. We would have a hell of a time finding the brig." Beka murmured.  
  
"How do you know how big the Andromeda is?" Rhade asked.  
  
"I looked at some schematics in medical." Beka replied. She snuck a look at him. He was standing over a console trying to locate medical.  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"For what?" Rhade asked absently.  
  
"For...umm... well...on Obs Deck. I...um...I don't know why I said that it just...popped out." Beka mumbled. "It doesn't matter. I know that THAT isn't the Nietzschean way."  
  
"What do you mean THAT isn't the Nietzschean way?" Rhade asked a little sharply.  
  
"Well, um...doesn't being a Nietzschean mean trying to achieve genetic perfection? I didn't think emotions had anything to do with it." Beka mumbled.  
  
"Nietzscheans are capable of love." Rhade said. Beka looked up at him. She looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Beka?" She looked at Rhade. He looked at her as if trying to figure her out.  
  
Gunfire interrupted Rhade's musings.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kludge!" Auril's voice screamed.  
  
"This way." Rhade grabbed Beka's hand and dragged her around the corner. There was about a two feet of metal door that wasn't shut all the way and was jammed from the loss of power that they hid behind. Rhade pushed Beka against the wall and stood in front of her protectively. He flung his arm out and shot at Auril. She shot back as he came back around to Beka. He turned to look at her. For a few seconds he just stared at her. He had never fully realized how beautiful she was.  
  
"There is a door about 20 meters that way." Rhade whispered pointing down the hall away from Auril. "If we go through it, we will have a more direct way to the brig."  
  
Beka nodded and kept looking at him. She couldn't stop looking at his eyes. Rhade leaned down suddenly and kissed Beka. Beka froze for a micro second then kissed him back. Oh my God was all that was running through Beka's mind. Rhade had been thinking about Beka since Obs Deck and realized he cared for her too. In fact, he wondered why he hadn't seen it before. He always seemed to think of Beka when his mind wandered. How much it bothered him that she hated him. No, not hated, just extremely didn't trust. Well, she seems to trust me now. Rhade thought. A sudden blast that missed them narrowly jolted them both back to reality. 


	9. Who do you think you are?

A/N I need reviews. I don't know what is wrong or right if I don't get any suggestions.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Another shot hit above Beka and Rhade's head as Rhade pushed Beka down to a duck.  
  
"Are you ready?" Rhade asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"GO!"  
  
Beka ran for the door. Rhade gave her cover fire. As soon as she was in, Rhade ran zig zag towards the door. Beka stuck her arm out to cover him.  
  
"Dammit!" Beka yelled as Auril's shot barely missed her head.  
  
"Give it up! You will never get by me! I am superior! You are worthless. Not worthy of a second thought." Auril was launching into another speech.  
  
"Before you get all high and mighty oh-I-am-so-better-then-you, STOP!!! We don't want to hear the rantings of a lunatic! You bug the crap outta me so do me a favor and SHUT UP!!!" Beka screamed. This chick was really starting to get on her nerves. Rhade smiled as he reached Beka. That sounded like the Beka he knew and loved. Loved...  
  
Trance continued pacing. Auril had left to go and find Flux. How did he get to be so evil. The last time I saw him, it had been on generally good terms. Trance thought. But then he had talked to her about coming back...'You can't defy us forever Trance Gemini' 'Don't forget what side you are on.' She had replied 'Never have. Never will.' Trance looked down. She hadn't forgotten what side she was on, the side she used to be on had changed. She would not fight to help evil. She heard footsteps coming down the corridor. No, two pairs of footsteps.  
  
"Beka!?" Trance called.  
  
Back on the Andromeda, Harper was having problems getting the cables back online.  
  
"Wow Boss! She screwed them up worse then when...well they had never really been offline before. How did she do it? I'm the genius..." Harper was cut short by Dylan.  
  
"Mr. Harper, if you are such a genius, get the cables working before they can get to slipstream with more then half my senior officers!"  
  
"Ok ok, sheesh."  
  
"Captain, we are receiving a message from Auril's ship." Andromeda said.  
  
"Put it through."  
  
"Captain! What do you think you can accomplish? They will die on my ship." Auril stated proudly.  
  
"And why do you think that? And why the hell did you kidnap Trance?"  
  
"Do you not know who Trance is? What she can do?"  
  
"Yes, I do." Dylan said.  
  
"What?" Harper exclaimed,"You never said..."  
  
"Then you must know why we took her."  
  
"I don't know who you are."  
  
"You mean Trance didn't warn you we would come for her and...for Beka?" Auril laughed, an evil smile playing at her lips.  
  
"What's Beka got to do with this?"  
  
"She hasn't even told you about Beka!" Auril practically shrieked with laughter. "Your dear Trance has seen a possible future. One that we want to prevent."  
  
Dylan interrupted there. "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
"I am Airia Auril, I am the leader of my people. Trance is one of my people. We want her back."  
  
"Beka?" Trance called again. The footsteps were getting closer and quicker. Rhade and Beka ran around the corner and into the brig.  
  
"Beka! Rhade? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping Beka." He said shortly. Trance nodded. A second later she shot Beka a mysterious smile of understanding. Beka was staring at Trance with her mouth slightly open.  
  
"Trance...what happened to you?"  
  
"What?" Trance asked, confused.  
  
"Well...you...you...you...what did she do to you." Beka asked speechless.  
  
"She didn't do anything." Trance said. She was starting to get a little nervous.  
  
"Beka? What are you talking about?" Rhade asked.  
  
"Look at her! She's... gold!" Beka said.  
  
"Yes? And...?"  
  
"But she's not purple."  
  
"Oh!" Trance said. "Well, um, long story Beka but don't worry! I changed places with my future self and well my future self was gold."  
  
"Why? Why not just an older purple?" Beka asked.  
  
Trance muttered something even Rhade couldn't hear.  
  
"It doesn't matter! We need to leave! We need to get out of here now!" Rhade said.  
  
"Ok. But how do we get Trance out? How are we supposed to get the force field down?" Beka asked. Rhade popped the cover off of a panel.  
  
"I will try to get manual control of the field." Beka nodded.  
  
"Captain, Trance should not be here, she should not..."Auril was interrupted by Harper.  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa stop right there! What do you mean you came to take Trance back? You just can't come and claim her! She can make her own choice!"  
  
"I decide what is best for my people! She is interfering and she must be suppressed."  
  
"What do mean interfering?" Dylan asked.  
  
"She knows too much. She knows what could happen to you and to Beka. She knows how to make that future happen. We don't want that future."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with it?"  
  
"That is none of your concern." Auril said. "Have you noticed how Trance will often say something, or tell you something that seems off? Like she knows more then she is telling you?" Dylan looked confused. How did she know? "Well that is because she is trying to avoid being questioned about that future. It means sacrifice. It means that you will conquer. We cannot have that. She is shaping the future and it is not how we want it to be."  
  
"Who are you to go parade around and decide what the future will hold? Why do you think you have that right?" Harper asked.  
  
"Because we can."  
  
"What do you mean you don't want me to conquer? Conquer what? Magog?" Dylan asked.  
  
Auril said, "You cannot prevail," and ended the transmission.  
  
"Umm Boss?"  
  
"What Harper?"  
  
"That's not good. Why didn't you tell me about Trance! That you knew what she was?"  
  
"We decided not to tell anyone. Yet."  
  
"So is it Yet yet? Will ya tell me?"  
  
"Not yet Mr. Harper."  
  
Auril ran down to the brig. The force field had just been deactivated. Well my talk with Dylan didn't go too well. I need to convince him to surrender. He doesn't understand. Auril thought as she ran.  
  
When she got to the brig, it was already empty.  
  
"NO!" Auril shouted. "Ship! Locate Beka Valentine and Trance Gemini."  
  
"Unable." The ship's computer answered.  
  
"Unable? UNABLE! WHY?"  
  
"Core damaged. Systems are going offline."  
  
"WHAT systems?"  
  
"Weapons, life support, sensors, force fields, door controls, main power is offline. Switching to emergency power."  
  
"Why can't you locate the intruders?"  
  
"Sensors are offline."  
  
"ARRRRAGCH!" Auril screamed.  
  
"We're almost to the Maru!" Beka shouted to Trance.  
  
"I am going to my slipfighter! Beka, be careful." Rhade said.  
  
Beka looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry. I will be."  
  
"I will keep her safe for you Rhade." Trance said with a wink. Rhade gave a surprised nod as he boarded his slipfighter.  
  
Once in the Maru, they launched. They were halfway to the Andromeda when a barrage of missiles hit the Maru. "Well it looks like they have weapons back!" Beka shouted.  
  
"Rommie! Launch missile tubes 1-24!" Dylan said as he saw the Maru getting pelted with missiles.  
  
"Launching."  
  
"Harper, get to the docking bay!"  
  
"Yes your Captainship!" Harper yelled on his way out of command.  
  
"We're almost there Beka! Just hang on!" Trance yelled.  
  
"I'm trying, some of the missiles just hit the engines!"  
  
"It's ok! We made it! We're in the Andromeda!"  
  
"Captain, the Maru and Rhade's slipfighter are safe in hanger 13." Andromeda reported.  
  
"What about Auril?"  
  
"Her ship is crippled and power is failing."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Dylan, Trance and Beka are in medical now with Harper and Rhade." Rommie said.  
  
"Alright. Rommie, take command. I need to have a chat with Trance."  
  
"You are both fine." Trance said to Beka and Rhade. Beka smiled while Rhade merely nodded.  
  
"Umm...Beka? Can I talk to you? In private?" Rhade asked. Beka nodded.  
  
"Same to you Trance." Dylan said as he entered medical. Trance looked uncomfortable but agreed.  
  
"Good. Lets go." 


	10. Talk Talk Talk

Chapter 10  
  
"Rom Doll, I would like to ask you a question. How are the new upgrades?"  
  
"Wonderful Harper. Now will you please focus on getting the use of hanger doors and the cables back?"  
  
"Right away Rommie." Harper sighed. Always the job at hand. Always the Warship.  
  
Beka and Rhade walked aimlessly and silently for awhile. Before they knew it they were in command. Beka walked slowly to the first officer's station.  
  
"I wish I could remember, remember everything that has happened in the past few years. Why Trance is gold...or why I didn't like Nietzscheans." Beka whispered.  
  
Rhade nodded. "I understand...Beka? When you remember everything, I don't want it to change anything between us. I care about you...a lot and I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I am counting on the fact that I know you now to make me want to be with you when my usual bitchy self returns. Because I um...I do have feelings for you and I don't want to lose you because of the...well the me." She smiled and kissed him.  
  
Beka turned around and walked up the step to the station. She slowly reached out a hand. As she touched the station, she closed her eyes as memories came flooding back.  
  
She was at the console with Rhade at her side. They were fighting the rude Aricads. When a huge barrage of missiles struck the ship, she remembered flying over the console. She remembered the look of shock and worry on Rhade's face. She remembered right before she hit the ground thinking This is it...I am going to die.  
  
Beka opened her eyes. She looked around command and memories of more battles flooded her senses, the Cetus eating them, the Magog, the Nietzscheans, Tyr...She remembered why she hated Nietzscheans. How she had loved him. He had betrayed them. How she felt the entire world was caving in. How she didn't trust Rhade when he first came. Rhade. She looked at him hoping her feelings haven't changed.  
  
Rhade noticed a glazed over look in her eyes. Confusion, then sadness then anger then fear. She looked at him hesitantly.  
  
"I remember. Everything. The battles, why Trance is gold, my...distrust to Nietzscheans." Beka said. She looked afraid, as if because she remembered Rhade would hate her. "I don't hate you."  
  
Rhade pulled her into a hug. Beka didn't resist. For once, it felt good to be taken care of. She didn't mind that Rhade was a Nietzschean. It didn't matter. She loved him.  
  
Rhade was relived when he hugged Beka she didn't pull away. He realized he was right on Auril's ship. So she wasn't Nietzschean, big deal. He loved Beka.  
  
Dylan and Trance were in Hydroponics.  
  
"So Trance, tell me. Why did Auril want to take you away from the Andromeda?"  
  
"Well, she believed that it wasn't right for me to help you."  
  
"Uh huh. And how does Beka come into this?"  
  
"Umm...well...there is a possible future where Beka will...will become very important to the universe. In that future the Abyss and Magog are destroyed. Forever no coming back. And apparently Auril believes this wouldn't be good. I think...I think my people are now being controlled by the Abyss."  
  
Dylan looked astonished. "That is very very bad." Is all he could say. Trance just nodded and looked down.  
  
A few minutes later Dylan regained the use of his vocal chords and said, "Why did Auril say that that future requires sacrifice?"  
  
"Because it is a possibility that someone onboard will die if that future comes to be but it isn't definite."  
  
"Is that all you are going to tell me?"  
  
"That is all you really need to know." Trance said. Dylan nodded.  
  
"They might be back, Dylan, and if they come back, they will be angry."  
  
The end.  
  
A/N I know it is short and kinda stupid but hey! My first fanfic. I really like the Beka and Rhade pairing and I have a lot of free time this summer so I will be writing a lot. I already have written the first 5 chapters for another Beka/Rhade story. So R&R!!! Tell me what you think about this please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
